Conveying systems are often employed to convey articles through a series of sequential working stations. In certain conveyor systems, a number of different articles are separately stacked in a series of individual dispensers mounted along a moving conveyor. Through operation of a computer program, individual articles are selectively dispensed onto the moving conveyor, and the articles are then conveyed to a location where they can be stacked and packaged for shipment to the customer.
Typically, the articles are generally rectangular and include a pair of relatively wide flat face surfaces and an outer peripheral edge defined by relatively narrow individual side surfaces. The articles are fed by the dispensers onto the conveyor such that one of the face surfaces contacts the conveyor. Downstream from the dispensers, the individual articles are reoriented onto one of their side surfaces and are conveyed through the remaining portion of the conveying system while resting on the side surface. In many conveying systems, a labeling station is positioned downstream from the dispensers such that labels can be applied to the articles before the articles are assembled into stacks. Typically, the labeling station includes at least one labeling unit that applies a label to the article without actually contacting the article.
In past labeling stations included in conveying systems of this type, the article is supported on a conveyor belt as it passes through the labeling station. A pair of stationary guide members are spaced above the conveyor belt to prevent the article from tipping back onto its face surface as the article is conveyed through the labeling station. Typically, these guide members are spaced a predetermined distance greater than the maximum width of the articles being handled by the system, such that articles of different sizes are able to travel through the labeling station.
Since the article is not positively supported as a label is applied, problems exist in using the labeling station to apply labels to articles having different sizes. For example, a VCR tape is much wider than a compact disc container, such that the position of the article with respect to the labeling unit may vary depending on the type of article. This creates difficulties in controlling label application to provide consistent label placement and positive engagement of the label with the surface of article. Therefore, a need exists to provide a labeling station that increases control of the interface between the article and the label applicator as the article passes through the labeling station.